Alternative End
by The Masked Otaku
Summary: What if Gohan had listened to his father and killed Cell before he self-destructed? A fight ends as it should have. An alternative take on the ending of the Cell Games, which produces an AU timeline that will serve as a foundation for some future fan-fictions.
1. Alternative End: Part 1

_A/N: Hello everyone, The Masked Otaku here. I had a fan-request for a story so I decided to try and give it a go. This was going to be the first chapter(s) of said story but due to the possible multipurpose use for additional fan-fictions sequels I have decided to make it it's own fic. Thus, this story will provide the foundation for the fan-fiction "__**From Father to Son**__" and possibly more alternative universe (AU) stories in the future. Additionally, if you would like to use this story to help launch your own AU fic please feel free to use it by directing people here. I just ask that you don't steal it by copying and pasting and declaring it as your own. As always, please read and review (constructive criticism is always welcome) and be sure to check out my other fan-fictions. Enjoy!_

**Alternative End: Part 1**

"Hgh… Hhhgh….." Cell stammered as he fell to one knee. His opponent had just delivered a vicious kick unlike anything he had ever felt. In an effort to regain his composure he tried getting up, but failed. "How can this be?!" The monster thought while he started to foam at the mouth.

It soon became apparent that something was wrong… very wrong.

"Uugh." He struggled as his chest began to heave violently. "No… this can't… be happening."

"B-Bff… Bf…" He covered his mouth in attempts to maybe keep her in, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Buh… BLEEEEGGGHHHH" Cell vomited.

"N-No way." "I don't believe it!" Yamcha and Tien shouted together as the rest looked on in astonishment. Admits the mess of saliva and vomit, it was easy to make out the woman who had just been expelled from Cell's body.

"I-It's #18!" Yelled Krillin.

Gohan smiled. He looked down at the regurgitated Android and then back up at his foe, who was beginning to struggle with his immediate power decrease.

Cell bent down, gasping for breath. Desperately, he tried to wrap his hands around the Android.

"Hey!" Krillin yelled again. He moved forward but was immediately blocked off.

"Wait." Piccolo ordered, fully aware with what was about to happen. "Just watch Krillin."

Despite his efforts, Cell's body became too unstable. He lost grip of #18 and let out a ferocious yell. Purple mist surrounded him as his physique began to change, and within a few seconds he stood before everyone in his 2nd, incomplete, form.

"It's over. Gohan's won." Piccolo announced.

Continuing to stammer, Cell looked down at his trembling hands and then to the Android who lay before him. He knew absorbing her again would take time that nobody around him would allow. Realizing the severity of the situation he turned toward the demi-saiyan, angry… angrier than he's ever been, but more so afraid.

While the others continued to stare in awe, Goku took notice of Cell's change of demeanor.

"AHHHHHH!" His emotions taking over him, Cell lunged towards Gohan, only for his punch to be easily avoided. The once perfect creation of Dr. Gero tried attacking several more times, but it was all in vain. The young warrior effortlessly dodged everything Cell threw at him until he finally responded with one of his own. Landing another kick, he sent Cell flying towards the edge of the crater that once held the tournament arena.

By this time, Piccolo was starting to get agitated. "Gohan finish him off now!" He commanded. He was beginning to worry that his protégé was pushing his luck by toying with the beast, and he wasn't the only one.

Goku also grew more pensive. He had recognized a change in his son's behavior ever since his transformation into Super Saiyan 2. At first he was proud, thinking it to be the confidence that Gohan always needed.

But now…

- Flashback -

"_Gohan, finish him off. We all know you have the power. You have to do it now, we don't know what he's capable of." _

_Gohan turned towards his father with a smirk. "I want him to suffer." _

- End flashback -

In all the times he had fought along side his son, he had never seen such a maniacal look in Gohan's eyes. It disturbed him, and further more Gohan was now ignoring both him and Piccolo. This, in addition to Cell's behavioral change since loosing #18, was increasing his concern for how things were playing out.

"Stay back!" Cell yelled as Gohan slowly approached him, the same smirk across his face.

Then it hit Goku where he had seen this scenario play out before; the over-confidence of one fighter versus mixture of anger and fear of the other. He immediately grabbed Piccolo's shoulder giving him a direct mental link to his son.

"GOHAN!" He bellowed in an authoritative voice, the likes of which Gohan had never heard from his father before. It caused him to stop dead in his tracks, and everyone around Goku to take a step back.

"Gohan listen to me, you have to stop toying with him and end this fight. You have to do it right now!"

"But he deserves to suffer for what he-" The young warrior's reply was cut off.

"Gohan enough!" Goku yelled once more before calming down again. "I want you to look at him."

Gohan faced Cell, and took notice of what his father was trying to get him to realize. It was Cell's expression. While it used to hold nothing but hatred and anger during their fight, it now held fear as well.

"The look he has right now, the look of fear and anger, is the same look that I saw in Frieza before he threw a ki blast that would eventually destroy Namek."

"Eh?" Gohan looked back towards his father. He was further deducing what he was getting at.

"Despite his immense power decrease, you've just caused Cell to be in his most dangerous state. He's scared. You've weakened him to the point where any one of us could defeat him, and he knows that. However, he's still powerful enough to cause a great deal of damage. He's already made an attempt to destroy the planet when he unleashed that Kamehameha at you. I guarantee you that now, more than ever, he feels as if he has nothing to lose. You have to stop him before he does something drastic."

For the first time since his transformation Gohan felt conflicted. He had an insatiable urge to fight. He wanted to make Cell suffer for everything he had done, for all the people he had killed. But at the same time he knew what his father was saying was true. Cell currently stood in front of him, looking scared and angry, like a cornered animal. Then again… he could thwart any attempt made by Cell on the planet. Couldn't he? Didn't Cell deserve to suffer the consequences for all of the pain he had caused.

Sensing the internal struggle his son was having, Goku made a last plea. "Gohan I understand you want justice, that you want to make Cell pay for everything he has done… but this isn't you. You don't seek to cause unnecessary harm to others, even if they have done terrible things. That's what makes you a good person. You've let your power cloud who you really are. The same thing happened to me when I first became a Super Saiyan back on Namek. Son, you're already a better fighter than me, than any of us, your power has proven that, but now I'm asking you to be a better man than I was. Fight your urge to continue this battle. End it now. Please."

Gohan looked down at his hands and reflected on the person he had become. His father was right; this wasn't him. He did not desire to torture Cell, only to stop him from killing more innocent people. He just wanted peace. That's all he ever wanted.

"OK." He muttered in reply.

Goku let out a sigh of relief.

"But I have something to say to him first."

"GOHAN!" His father shouted, worried that either Cell would find a chance to destroy the planet while Gohan talked or that his son would now be too lenient on the monster… or both. But it was too late. Gohan had broken the mental link and had maneuvered himself behind Cell before anyone could blink. With one hand he twisted his opponent's arm behind his back and with the other, grabbed the back of his head forcing it to look forward.

"AHHHHHHH." Cell let out a startled yelp.

"Quiet!" Gohan barked as he kept Cell's head facing forward. "I want you to look at the people on the cliff there. My friend's and father. The one's you sent your spawn to torture in front of me. The one's you swore to kill. I want you to know that the reason I'm not further humiliating you right now is because of them. My father has asked me to show you mercy. He reminded me that to drag this on, and to keep punishing you for what you have done, is not who I am. I'm not a monster like you are Cell."

Hearing these words, the panic that Cell was already experiencing went into overdrive. He was aware that Gohan's mercy meant his immediate death… that this was his end… but it couldn't be! He was supposed to be the perfect specimen. He was supposed to defeat these lousy warriors and then rule the Earth-no the universe. How could this be happening?

Finally pushed back far enough, he submitted to his last resort.

"I want you to look at them and realize what I've fought for today. That al-" Gohan cut himself short. Part of Cell's head began to bulge outward, followed by another part. He could feel his opponent building up power in his body as it continued to expand. Then it occurred to him what was happening. His father's prediction was coming true; Cell was trying to destroy the planet, he was self-destructing.

In the moment it took him to realize this, he was able to sense that Cell had already consolidated enough power to destroy a hefty portion of the Earth, which would kill all of his friends nearby. Gohan knew what he had to do. Acting without hesitation, he got a better grip on the creature and flew upward as fast as his body would allow. He had to get both of them as far away from the Earth's surface as possible and at the same time destroy Cell before he harnessed anymore power.

Due to his quick thinking and fantastic speed, barely a second had passed before the two were several miles above Earth. Knowing every moment counted, Gohan calculated he wasn't going to be able to get too much space in-between them before attacking. There was no avoiding the fact that he would be caught up in the blast but he had no other choice.

While still flying upwards at tremendous speed, Gohan released Cell, sending him further into the air. The demi-saiyan changed his trajectory back towards the Earth while cupping his hands to his side.

"KAMEHAME-" He quickly shouted as he summoned all of his energy into this one blast.

Due to the quick pace of everything, Cell only just realized what was going on.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted as Gohan finished his move.

"HAAAAA!" With that final sound, the young warrior released his most powerful Kamehameha wave that encased Cell.

"CURSE YOUUUU!" He shouted his last words as the Kamehameha wave penetrated his body causing him to self-destruct prematurely. The mixture of the two caused a tremendous explosion that could be seen from hundreds of miles away. It was unlike anything Earth had ever been witness to. And most importantly, Cell was unable to escape. Every last part of him was destroyed, once and for all.

The close proximity of the blast created powerful winds, which were enough to toss both the Z-Warriors and Mr. Satan and his crew into the air.

"GOHAN!" Goku screamed out for his son while the mighty waves of energy sent him flying several hundred feet. Everything had happened so fast. He had no idea just what was occurring until he was tumbling in the air. Desperately he tried to search for his son's ki but couldn't sense anything. "Damn it!" He cursed.

He, along with the other members of the group, finally managed to regain their footing. When they looked up they managed to watch as a figure emerged from the edge of the explosion.

"Is that Cell? _cough_ How could he survive that?" Vegeta asked as dust and wind whirled by him.

Trunks, guarding his eyes from the debris, lowered his arms away from his face in order to try and get a better look. As the figure came into better view he smiled. "No, it's Gohan! He made it!" However, the excitement in his voice was short lived as everyone noticed the demi-saiyan was plummeting towards Earth at a dangerous speed.

"He's not stopping!" Yelled Piccolo as he sprinted toward where he estimated Gohan would land.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and teleported to his son. He was able to grab a hold of him when they collided with the Earth in a violent crash.

"Goku! Gohan!" The group cried out as they ran over to them.

Piccolo was the first to arrive and stopped suddenly at the edge of the massive crater created by the impact. As the dust settled he saw Goku, who had absorbed most of the fall, holding his battle worn son in his arms. The Namekian was quick to notice, not only how beat up Gohan appeared from having suffered the brunt force of the blast, but also that he was no longer in his normal from. Worse yet, he was having troubling detecting a ki from the demi-saiyan.

As the others arrived at the edge, Piccolo slide down the side of the crater to center.

"Goku!" He called out as the Saiyan began to regain consciousness. The daze he was in lasted only a second as he focused on his son.

"Goku, I can't sense his ki."

Realizing his friend was right, Goku got up to his knees, holding Gohan in his arms. "NO! Gohan!"

Hearing the exchange, Trunks quickly slide down the crater, senzu bag in hand.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Goku continued to shout with no response. Tears started to form in his eyes and he buried his face into his son's chest.

"It can't be." Krillin muttered, unable to believe what was happening.

Trunks, and everyone else, started to realize it was too late for a senzu bean…

.

.

.

.

.

_cough.. cough_

.

.

.

… Or so they thought.

Goku lifted his head up.

_Cough… Cough. Cough_ Gohan coughed as he started to regain consciousness.

"He's alive!" Announced Trunks happily. He turned his head up towards the others. "Gohan's alive!"

"Eh?" The others exclaimed as they wiped tears from their faces.

Krillin quickly made his way to the center of the crater followed by Yamcha, Tien, and Vegeta.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. "Dad?"

"Hey champ." Goku replied with a relieved smile and happy tears replacing sorrowful ones.

"Is… is he gone?" Gohan struggled through his words.

Tien and Vegeta looked up at the sky for a second. By now Cell would be regenerating but there was no trace of his ki. It was clear that the battle was finally over. They looked back down at the young warrior. "Yeah. He's gone. It's all over." Tien answered with a reassuring smile.

Gohan breathed a sign of relief and faced his father again. "You were right dad. He got desperate. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you did well Gohan. You acted quickly and because of that you saved us all from being caught up in that blast. I'm proud of you son."

"Thank you dad." The demi-saiyan replied with a smile as his eyes started to droop. "Now… now we can have peace…" He once again slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ah, Gohan!" Yamcha cried.

"It's OK." Goku assured him. "He's just tuckered out. It's been a long day." He stood up, holding his son, and faced his friends. "We should get back to the Lookout. Now that Cell is gone we can wish back all the people he killed."

Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to get closer to the Saiyan, readying for teleportation.

"Oh, wait Goku. Before we go there is just one more thing." Krillin said as he climbed out of the crater and disappeared over the edge. A few seconds went by before he reappeared, holding #18.

"Krillin!" Yamcha exclaimed boisterously. "What are you doing?"

"Well ughh… Cell also took a toll on #18 and I- I mean we, can't just leave her here right? Maybe Dende can help her as well." Krillin stammered as he made his way back to the group.

"Hmmm." Thought Trunks before eventually giving a nod of approval. Previously he would have scolded Krillin for making such a proposal and have wasted no time in destroying her. But his time spent in this timeline had shown him that things were different. This Android was not the blood-thirsty killer he knew from his history. She was not a threat to the world.

"Hmph." Vegeta scoffed, but provided no further argument.

Krillin gathered closer to them and in an instant the entire crew vanished, leaving behind a ravaged battlefield… in addition to some confused bystanders.

"Eh? W-What just happened?" Asked Mr. Satan aloud to himself. The result of the recent explosion had left him dazed but he was able to gain back his senses just in time to see the mysterious group of fighters vanish into thin air.

"Where'd they go? Where'd Cell go? Did that explosion kill him?" His mind raced with questions.

The sudden movement of rocks from several yards away startled him and broke his train of thought. "Ohhh, Mr. Satan." The ZTV reporter acknowledged as he and his cameraman started to recover from their own daze.

"Mr. Satan… Mr. Satan did you see what happened?" He asked, stumbling over to the world champion. Meanwhile the cameraman made his way to the nearby overturned truck to check on his equipment.

"Ughhh… yeah… I just defeated Cell!" Mr. Satan proclaimed, trying to sound confident.

"What?! You mean you actually defeated Cell? What about the explosion?"

"I… ughh… I mean of course I defeated Cell. Who else but me could? MUAHAHA." Mr. Satan laughed enthusiastically. "That big explosion was just another one of his tricks to try and scare us but it was the last straw for me MUHAHA. I went over to him and said 'Cell, someone could really get hurt here' and I quickly defeated him HAHAHA. He was no match for me HAHAHA."

Mr. Satan glanced over at the reporter nervously, wondering if the he was buying his story.

"…. Ooh..That's amazing Mr. Satan! … But wait, what happened to the other fighters?"

"Well… after seeing me defeat Cell they thanked me and quickly went on their way. I think they were embarrassed that I got rid of him so quickly MUAHAHAHA."

Before any more questions could be asked the cameraman interrupted them. "Hey! The audio transmission is working!"

Within a few moments the entire world was hearing about the brave efforts of Mr. Satan and how he had finally destroyed Cell. Entire cities rejoiced, knowing they were now safe. Although they would never know the truth behind Cell's destruction, they would never forget the day when his reign of terror was put to an end.

At last, the Cell Games were over and so was the war that had been started by Dr. Gero.


	2. Alternative End: Part 2

_A/N: Once again, please check out "__**From Father to Son**__", which is a story that takes place right after this one. If you would like to use this story as a foundation to help launch your own AU fic, feel free to use it by directing people here. Lastly please, review and check out my other works. Thank you. _

**Alternative End: Part 2**

_-Schwoon-_

Goku and his friends suddenly appeared at the Lookout thanks to his teleportation technique.

"Ah, Gohan!" Dende cried as he ran towards the bunch.

Wincing as he knelt down, Goku gently laid his son on the floor to be healed by the small Namekian.

"Goku, you're hurt too." Dende observed.

"It's not too bad. Please heal Gohan first, he's been through a lot." He replied as he sat by his son's side.

Dende nodded and began to heal his friend. Within a few moments all the wounds on the demi-saiyan's body were gone. Gohan opened his eyes.

"Eh?" He sat up. "Dende?"

"I'm so relieved you're OK." Earth's guardian said cheerfully. He made his way over to Goku to heal him. "You too Goku. And everyone."

Unaware of what his father had done and thus why he was injured, Gohan gave him a puzzled look. "Huh? Dad, what happened to you? Did Trunks not give you a senzu bean?" He asked referring to when he stole back the senzu bag from Cell and asked Trunks to hand them around.

"I did, but your dad was injured afterwards." Trunks answered for him. Gohan grew more curious. "When the explosion occurred we saw you plummet back towards the Earth. Your father realized you were unconscious and in danger from the impact, so he teleported to you. He couldn't stop the both of you from colliding with the ground but he was able to break your fall, saving you."

"Dad?" The young warrior looked back towards his father.

Goku humbly smiled in response as Gohan's eyes started to well up. His father had saved him. It was a touching moment permeated by silence. No words needed to be exchanged; they were both grateful for one another and that they were both alive.

"Gohan." Said Piccolo. "What happened with Cell to cause the explosion?" Due to how quick everything transpired, none of them knew just what exactly had occurred.

The demi-sayian looked down in shame. "After dad convinced me that I needed to end the fight, I wanted to have one last word with Cell. I shouldn't have but I wanted to let him know why I wasn't going to keep dragging it on. That it was because of you guys." Gohan lifted his head back up. "And Dad." He said facing his father. "I wanted him to understand that despite everything he did, it was you who asked me to not to continue with any unnecessary violence." Gohan dropped his head back down. "I provided him too much time to think about it. As I explained that all I ever wanted was peace, I sensed the energy growing inside him. Dad warned me that he might try to destroy the Earth since he knew he couldn't win the battle against me, and he was right. Cell was going to self-destruct."

"What?!" "Was he crazy?" Yamcha and Krillin asked simultaneously.

"No, he was desperate." Gohan responded, still looking down. "When I realized what was going on I knew that he had already gathered enough energy to blow up a sizable chunk of Earth and kill all of us in the process. I grabbed a tighter hold of him and flew straight up as fast as I could. Once we were as far up as my body would allow I let go. Every moment counted so I had to deliver a blow right away, despite the fact that I couldn't get a safe distance between us. That's when I quickly used all of my energy to unleash a Kamehameha at him so as to destroy him once and for all. After it penetrated his body, the resulting explosion knocked me unconscious. I thought for sure I was going to die, but I accepted that as my fate for not getting rid of him sooner. I put everyone is danger by not doing so. I was foolish." Tears started to stream down his face as he recollected on his actions. He was ashamed of the choices he had made and faced immense guilt.

"Gohan." Goku said gently. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. After Gohan continued to sob, he knelt down, placing his other hand on his shoulder. "Gohan listen to me. Nobody thinks that. You were acting on your Saiyan instinct and the desire to see Cell punished for his crimes. But you have to understand that opponents like him don't fight with the same honor that you do. He fought dirty, which is what I wanted to warn you about. The important thing is that you made the right choice in the end. You even tried to impart upon him the humanity we share in order to get him to think about his actions. And when he tried to self-destruct you're quick acting and selfless behavior saved us. What you did was incredibly brave Gohan. I've never been more proud of you my son. We owe you our lives."

The young warrior looked up at his father, tears continuing to make their way down his face.

"You fought well kid." Piccolo added. "You're father's not the only one who's proud with the man you've become."

The others nodded in agreement.

Hearing these words from his father and friends lightened his heavy heart. He still managed to feel some guilt regarding the situation but their words of encouragement prevented him from falling into utter despair. His father was right, he had made a mistake but in the end he chose the right action. More so than ever he was just happy that everyone was alive and well. Wiping more tears from his eyes, Gohan faced all of them with a smile. "Thank you everyone."

A few moments of silence passed by before Yamcha decided to shift the tone. "Well I don't know about you guys but I say we end on a high note by summoning this dragon."

"Sounds good to me." Tien joined in.

"I'll get the dragonballs." Mr. Popo remarked as he turned towards hut.

"Uhh, Dende. Before we summon the dragon, could you do me a favor?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Yes Krillin?"

"Could you heal #18 here? She's was absorbed by Cell so her power has been drained." He proceeded to lay her down.

"Yes of course!" Dende replied, feeling a bit flustered with himself that he had not previously noticed the woman in Krillin's arms. As he started his healing ritual, Yamcha expressed his concerns once again. "Krillin, do you think this is a good idea?"

"Of course it's not a good idea." Vegeta interjected.

"Relax you two." Tien said. "Let Dende do his thing."

As the healing powers took effect, #18 opened her eyes and quickly sprung to her feet.

"Don't be scared. You're at Kami's Lookout. You're safe now. Gohan defeated Cell." Krillin reassured her.

"G-Gohan?" #18 was quite surprised by this news. However, instead of focusing on this fact she shifted her attention to her new environment. "But how did I get here?"

Piccolo answered for her. "Cell involuntarily expelled you from his body before Gohan destroyed him. Krillin took it upon himself to watch over you from there."

#18 looked back at the short man before her who was blushing. "Well, I couldn't let you get killed, that's all."

"Oh I get it!" Goku and Gohan said in unison, coming to the same realization. "Krillin is in love with #18." Both were quickly dealt a swipe to the back of the head by their small friend. "You don't know anything!" Krillin shouted.

"Hmph." #18 responded, agitated. "Did you expect a thank you for what you did? Don't be ridiculous; I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help." The Android abruptly shot off leaving behind a dejected Krillin.

"Ohhh." Mr. Popo said as he came out with the dragonballs. "Did I miss something?"

"No." Krillin replied sorrowfully. "Let's just summon the stupid dragon."

Knowing there was little they could do for their friend, the others gathered around the dragonballs.

"Shenron," Chanted Dende as the sky grew black. "I summon you."

Instantly, a burst of yellow energy erupted, twirling and climbing to the astronomical heights. As the bright aura faded the dragon was revealed.

The commotion caught the attention of #18. Her eyes grew wide as she turned around. "W-What is that?" She muttered to herself, seeing Shenron for the first time in her life. The Android quickly made her way back to investigate and hid behind a pillar on the Lookout so as to be seen.

"Speak your wish." The dragon bellowed.

"Shenron, we wish that all of those killed by Cell and the other Androids to be brought back to life." Yamcha yelled back with much enthusiasm.

"You're wish shall be granted." Shenron replied as his eyes glowed. A few seconds passed. "I have done as you asked. I can grant you one more wish."

Everyone looked at each other. They had forgotten that there would be a another wish. "What should we wish for?" Asked Yamcha.

"I don't know. We were so focused on reviving everyone I never even thought of a second wish." Tien replied.

As the other discussed it amongst themselves, Krillin summoned up his courage and spoke. "D-Dragon." He shouted. Everyone proceeded to focus on him but he kept going. "Could you turn Androids #18 and #17 into humans?"

"What?" #18 let out an inaudible gasp.

The dragon thought for a moment. "I currently do not have the power to grant this wish. Ask for something else."

"Krillin, why #17? Wasn't he destroyed?" Yamcha inquired.

"No, everyone Cell absorbed should have been brought back to life. This includes #17." Piccolo commented.

Krillin thought again. "Well… can you at least remove the explosive devices from their bodies?"

"…This can be done." The dragon replied. His eyes glowed once more. "You're wish has been granted. I bid you farewell." In other immense burst of energy, Shenron disappeared back into the dragonballs, which then floated into the sky and shot off into the far corners of the Earth. The sky became clear once again.

"You wanted to remove their explosive devices?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah. I mean… it was something Dr. Gero implanted in them and well, I- I guessed it wouldn't be comfortable for them living with something so dangerous inside their body. I'm sorry, I probably should have asked everyone before I made the wish."

"I thought it was a kind wish Krillin." Gohan smiled.

"But why #17 too?" Tien asked.

"Ugh, well even though I like #18 I know that her and #17 are a couple, right? So it was just something nice to do for them."

"Idiot!" #18 jumped out from behind the pillar, surprising everyone.

"#18?" Krillin exclaimed.

"You don't know anything do you?! #17 and I aren't a couple, he is my brother!" She yelled

"B-brother?"

"Hmph. Even so, don't get any ideas. You still won't get any thanks from me for what you did." #18 turned around to fly off, leaving a once again dejected Krillin. But before doing so she turned her head back to face him. "… See you again." She then ran off and flew away from sight.

"Oh, Krillin. 'See you again.' I think she likes you." Goku jabbed his friend.

"Really?!" Krillin asked, grabbing his friend's shirt enthusiastically.

"I mean, it sounds like she might." Goku stated, scratching the back of his head.

His friend let go of him and blushed. Did #18 really like him? And if so would he ever see her again?

A few moments passed by before Tien faced away from the group. "I think I'm going to head back home now. It's been a long day."

"It has been." Goku agreed as he looked down at his son and the back up. "Trunks, will you be going back to the future soon?"

"Ah, yes. I'll get a good nights sleep tonight and leave tomorrow."

"We'll come see you off." Krillin commented.

"Piccolo, are you going to stay at the Lookout?" Gohan asked.

The Namekian nodded. "Yeah, I will be able to watch after Earth better from here. And, since I have Kami's memories, I can help Dende as he learns how to be Earth's guardian."

Dende beamed with happiness. "Thank you Piccolo."

"Gohan, we should probably get going too. You're mother has to be worrying about us." The young warrior agreed with his father's sentiment. It had been a long day for everyone and it would be nice to go home.

"In that case I will see everyone tomorrow to say goodbye to Trunks." Tien remarked before waving goodbye and flying off.

Yamcha started to ascend into the air. "I guess we'll be off too."

Krillin quickly followed him. "We'll see you all tomorrow. And Gohan…"

"Huh?" Gohan faced his friend.

"You did well." Krillin said as he gave his friend a thumbs-up.

"Thank you." Gohan reciprocated with a peace sign.

"Krillin. I'll race you back to Kame House." Yamcha challenged before quickly jetting off.

"Oh, hey no fair!" His friend yelled back before flying off to catch up.

This caused laughter by the father-son pair.

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Hmm?" Goku turned to see the Saiyan prince walking towards him.

"Kakkarot, now that Cell and the Androids are gone you owe me a rematch! Don't forget that."

The two stared at each other intensely before Goku let out a smirk. "Of course Vegeta. I look forward to it."

"Hmmph." Vegeta grunted. He then looked down at Gohan and gave him a nod before walking off. "Are you coming or not Trunks?" He asked as he flew off the Lookout, heading back towards Capsule Corporation.

"Yes, of course." Trunks ran after him. He got to the edge of the platform and turned back around. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Rest well." Gohan waved as Trunks flew off to catch up with his father.

Once everyone was outside of sight, Goku put his hand on his son's back. "Ready Gohan?"

"Yup!" Gohan answered cheerfully. He turned to Piccolo and the others, waving. "Bye bye."

"Bye Gohan. Make sure to come and visit!" Dende responded as he waved.

Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and in a flash they were gone.

* * *

Chi-Chi sat nervously on her couch, biting her nails. She recently heard over the radio that Mr. Satan defeated Cell. While she knew this wasn't true, it meant that the battle was indeed over. This provided her some relief but now she was just waiting for her husband and son to come home.

"Why aren't they back yet?" She asked her father.

"Chi-Chi, you shouldn't fret. At least we know the battle is over and that they won." Replied Ox-king as he sat down next to her. "They will be back soon enough. You just have to be patient."

His daughter quickly gave him a harsh glare. "Don't tell me to be patient!" She stood up and began pacing the floor. Ox-King sighed. He had just gotten her to sit down and now she was back up, as anxious as ever.

"Mom. Grandpa." A voice called out.

Chi-Chi's head snapped towards the door.

"We're home." Another voice joined in.

"GOHAN! GOKU!" She screamed, rushing across her living room and bursting open the door. What she was unaware of, though, was that her husband and son were standing at the entrance ready to turn the knob. They were subsequently knocked down by Chi-Chi's force.

"Huh?" She questioned. Nobody was there.

Then she heard a slight whimper come from behind the door. "Owwww."

Chi-Chi peaked her head around to see her husband and son on the ground, dazed. "GOKU! GOHAN!" She yelled once again as she came to their side and embraced both of them in a hug. Expectedly, she started to sob at being reunited once again.

"Ah Chi-Chi. Don't cry. We're both back, safe and sound." The latter point was more relative given what had just happened but Goku tried to comfort her nonetheless.

His wife broke from their embrace and scowled at him. "Son Goku how could you put me through that? Do you know how worried I was? Gohan should never have gone to fight." She started to lightly beat his chest as she continued to sob.

"No, Chi-Chi." He sternly commented. His wife stopped and looked at him through watery eyes. "It's because of Gohan we are alive. He was the one who defeated Cell."

"What?!" Exclaimed Ox-king who had made his way outside. Both he and Chi-Chi looked towards Gohan for confirmation. The young warrior let out a small smile and nodded.

"My little boy…" Chi-Chi muttered before she embraced the both of them and started crying once again.

With a happy reunion set, the family eventually made their way back inside the house. The two warriors got cleaned up and prepared for a much-deserved meal. Chi-Chi's emotional cries soon turned into laughter as the group talked and shared stories for the next several hours over the dinner table. For the first time in a long time they all were able to sit down together without a threat looming over their shoulders and it made for a much more relaxing and enjoyable evening. Time quickly passed and night soon fell upon the peaceful household.

Gohan slipped into his pajamas, and sat on the edge of his bed looking out at the stars. It had become a ritual for him. Either he looked out and wondered about loved one's he knew where millions of miles away or he would try to find a shooting star so that he may wish for peaceful times. But now he didn't need to do any of that. All those years of wishing had finally paid off. Everyone was happy and healthy, and there was no dark force they were preparing to battle. For the first time since his uncle Raditz had arrived, everything was perfect. So why was he feeling so emotional?

"Hey Gohan." Goku said as he appeared in the doorway to his son's room. "We'll see you in the morning OK."

Gohan sniffed and turned away from him in hopes of covering up the fact that he was crying. "OK dad."

"Gohan?" His father asked, recognizing something distressing in his son's voice. When he was greeted by a muffled cry Goku walked up and sat on the bed next to him. "Gohan, what's wrong?"

His son had curled up with his faced buried into his knees. "I… I just don't know how to feel right now." He finally answered. "Everyone is alive and happy, which makes me happy, but I can't shake the feeling that this is only temporary." Gohan looked up to face Goku. "Something bad has always been around the corner for us and I'm just scared for what comes next. What if someone stronger than Cell appears? What if I can't stop them?"

"Hey, listen to me." Goku calmly reassured. He was about to tell him that none of that would happen. That they would all be OK and nothing would ever bother them again. But he knew there was no way he could guarantee that. Besides, his son was smart enough to know that the unexpected can, and often does, happen.

He sighed. "Gohan, to be honest I don't know what life has in store for us next. You and I both know that it can throw us a curve ball at any given moment. But keep in mind that while fate may deal you a hand, it is up to you to decide what to do with that hand. And whatever comes next, whether it be another battle or peace, I promise you we will face it together. You are never alone son."

"But what if I make the wrong decisions, like I did today? What if I let my power cloud my judgment?"

"Gohan we all make mistakes, you have to understand that. I was only able to recognize what was happening today because I did the same thing with Frieza. You can't keep beating yourself up because of what happened." After mentioning Frieza, something stirred within Goku making him become very contemplative.

He had not learned from his own past mistakes. "If anything… I am at fault."

"Huh?"

"When you transformed, your Saiyan instincts went into overdrive and you developed a thirst for revenge. I mentioned that something similar happened to me when I first became a Super Saiyan in my battle with Frieza. You probably experienced the same feelings when you first became a Super Saiyan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, since I was so focused on training you I ignored it. I got caught up in training you from a physical standpoint that I overlooked any mental training you deserved."

Goku shook his head. How could he be so stupid?

"Piccolo even pointed it out to me during your battle with Cell. I was so focus on getting you angry in order to make you transform that I couldn't see how scared you were. I put such a heavy burden on your shoulders without adequately preparing you for it." He paused, reflecting back on the decisions he made. "I'm so sorry Gohan."

"Dad." Gohan said sympathetically as he gave his father a big hug. "… I guess we both made mistakes today."

They sat there for a long moment before Goku eventually broke the embrace. He held onto his son's shoulders. "I want you to know that I meant what I said at the Lookout. I'm very proud of you son." He proclaimed with a tear in his eye.

"Thank you dad."

Once again they hugged. While they knew they had each had made mistakes, they also knew they were able to forgive each other. No matter what happened, nothing would ever be able to break the bond between them.

Night turned into day and by mid-morning the Z-warriors had gathered at Capsule Corp to see Trunks off.

Bulma gave her future son a hug. "Trunks, take care of yourself."

"Will do."

Trunks then turned to Vegeta and extended his hand. "Father."

Vegeta paused before ultimately shaking his son's hand. While no words were exchanged between the two, they understood the respect they had developed for each other.

Climbing aboard his time machine, the demi-saiyan punched a few numbers into the system. As it rose into the air he waved one last goodbye to all of his friends.

"Goodbye." "Bye." "Thank you for everything." "Be safe." The crowd cheered.

"Goodbye everyone." Trunks waved. The time machine vanished, taking Trunks back to his timeline and bringing a final close to an unforgettable chapter in everyone's lives.

It was a new era of peace.


End file.
